


A Step In The Right Direction

by Sophisticated_Adult



Series: RodGalv Shattered Glass Thing [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: M/M, protect him, shattered glass galvatron is a precious baby who is trying his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Adult/pseuds/Sophisticated_Adult
Summary: Galvatron has never been more sure of anything in the entirety of his short life.





	A Step In The Right Direction

**Author's Note:**

> I Thought About Shattered Glass Galvatron Too Much And It Has Ruined My Entire Life: An Autobiography

All told, it was a surprisingly swift operation. Despite his status as Chosen of the Matrix, Rodimus had no guards and appeared to be treated with as much contempt by his peers as he was by his Prime. It was almost startlingly easy for the Decepticons to work together to separate him out and focus on capturing him, using the attack on a marine research facility as a distraction. They cleverly handed the Autobots an apparent victory, while making off with their true objective.

Because Galvatron knew, as much as he'd known upon his first awakening that his own name was not Megatron, that Rodimus was important. That the abused and disillusioned mech Laserbeak had quietly followed for months at his bequest was one half of something greater.

Rodimus hung limply from his chains, head bowed; all his sneering, swaggering arrogance vanished the moment he was away from Autobot optics. Galvatron had been quietly informed by Soundwave, prior to the capture, that all previous prisoners would have looked forward to upon their release was a swift death by their own comrades. If things continued as they had been, Rodimus was a dead mech, and he knew it.

Galvatron was a new mech, and he was not going to follow the old customs. He had no intention of ever returning Rodimus to those who'd treated him like garbage his whole life, only to be killed for being so weak as to be captured.

He knelt, so he was more or less eye-level with the mech slumped in the cell across from him.

"Greetings, Chosen of the Matrix."

Rodimus's head raised just enough so burning red optics seared their hatred into his own.

"Baby warlord," he sneered. "Rust in the Pits."

It was oddly pleasing to see there was still fire left in him.

"Rodimus," Galvatron said, and oh, the name felt so right to fall from his lips. "I have a proposition."

"Get bent."

"No," he said primly. "I ask for you to join with me, Rodimus Prime."

Red optics bloomed large; Rodimus stared at him, caught off guard by the use of a title no Autobot would ever call him, not even as a mocking insult. There was one and only one Prime, in their eyes, regardless of what a shiny bauble dictated.

"You sure that's the word choice you wanna use?"

"All of it." Galvatron was sure. His dreams and visions had lead to victories that even Soundwave initially doubted. Why would he doubt them now, when his own spark was telling him what he knew to be true?

"Heh." Those crimson optics flicked downwards. "Any 'bot calling me that'd be dead where they stood."

"Nonetheless, it is true." Galvatron's voice remained steady. "The Matrix chose you, not the one who subjugated it."

"That can rust, too." The chains holding his arms tightened as Rodimus pulled at them. "Sorry to disappoint you, but it's not like they tell me anything, either. So, I don't have any vital info you can use."

"Did you hear the first part of what I said?"

"...I was kinda distracted," Rodimus muttered. There was a moment's silence as he reviewed his memory. "'Join with'...?"

Galvatron nodded. "There are true believers, even now, among our ranks. You would be welcomed."

"What, you want a religious figurehead? You want me to paint an even bigger target on my back? That _thing_ ruined my damn _life!"_ He was furious now, voice rising to a shout. No doubt Cyclonus, positioned outside the cells, would be ready to burst in any time now.

_Optimus Prime ruined your life,_ Galvatron wanted to say, but he knew that would not be received well. Had he not ruined everyone's life? "I'll give you time to calm down," he said, standing up. "Please consider it."

A wordless yell of rage was his answer. Rodimus threw himself against his chains, snarling like a wild beast as Galvatron left the cells. Outside, Cyclonus near wilted in sheer relief to see his Lord unharmed.

"Is he...?" Cyclonus murmured, padding up and wrapping him in a soft hug that Galvatron gently returned.

"Give him time," Galvatron replied, taking a moment to rest his head against the smaller mech's shoulder. "He is stronger than he thinks he is. I have faith."

 _I wish I did._ Cyclonus elected to use comms rather than lift his head from where it was buried against Galvatron's chest.

"You have more than enough," he soothed, gently rubbing circles into his back. "Come, we must be embarrassing Soundwave."

"Soundwave can-" Cyclonus bit himself off, faceplates flushing dark at his near outburst.

 _Such activities, unobjectionable._ Soundwave's voice arrived in their heads, accompanied with an amused lilt. Cyclonus looked up at that, optics glittering in a familiarly devilish expression. "Shall we see how far it takes before he _does_ find it objectionable?" he all but purred. Galvatron laughed, loud and warm.


End file.
